


Fear of Thunder

by GabeShipsSabriel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: But he's back now, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Reader can be male or female, That made reader angry, Thor had to leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabeShipsSabriel/pseuds/GabeShipsSabriel
Summary: Thor left awhile ago on a mission to save Asgard, leaving the reader alone. During a particularly bad storm the reader starts thinking about him just to be reunited.Kissing, but no smut.Decently short fic, just wanted to get some anger out but wanted a happy ending :)





	Fear of Thunder

Usually the sound of rain calmed you, its patter on the window of your room would soothe you to sleep. Especially on nights after missions, when you could still hear the screams from battle, you enjoyed putting the sound on through the stereo systems to help you sleep. Tony had helped build a system that circled the ceiling of your room so you could hear it nice and clear. It seemed to drown away some of the pain in your life. 

Being an Avenger wasn’t easy, and it often came with guilt, sadness, anger, and even surrounded by a team, loneliness. You got along with everyone just fine, and when the fighting during the Accords took place you choose solitude instead of a side. Even when you packed your bags and left, no one made you feel bad about your decision. They knew how much you hated the fighting. 

Not to mention your rock wasn’t there anymore. Thor had taken off on some mission, something about saving Asgard. He had told you it wouldn’t take him long, and that it would be better for you to just stay at the compound, that he didn’t need help. It had broken you for awhile, and you had basically disappeared into the shadows of Stark Tower. 

It was unfair to blame Thor, it wasn’t like you were dating, he signed no contract to be there for you. He was your best friend though, and your undying crush. You trained with him, explored New York with him, and as you helped him fit into normal life, he helped you relax and feel comfortable. He broke down your trust issues carefully and slowly, and had cared for you the whole time. You had grown accustomed to movie nights with him and talking about cute animals, falling asleep on a couch listening to his stories. And then he just left. 

You had plenty saved that you were able to get yourself an apartment, and a nice one, maybe two hours from Stark Tower. You thought of going farther, but Tony had asked you to stay close enough so if the time came and you wanted to come back, or if you needed help, you could easily reach out. You knew he really just wanted to be able to personally keep tabs on you, he was always the big brother you never had. 

Clint and Nat occasionally stopped by to help you clean up the place and make sure you were eating, they had been your closer friends during your Avengers career. They knew you were hurting, and Clint had offered you a room at his house if you wanted to just get out of the city, but you could never leave the place. 

Your thoughts were interrupted as a crack of thunder sounded and you screamed. That was the trick with rain, you were terrified of thunder. It was ironic, being scared of what Thor controlled, but the sound was always scary. When you lived in the tower Thor would comfort you during the storms, tucking you away in his room so he could distract you. He would crack a joke on occasion about it, but overall he was sweet and didn’t make fun of you. 

Your body was shaking in the bed, the feeling of tears welling in your eyes. The storm was getting worse and the sound was louder than ever. You pulled the hood of the hoodie on and tucked your knees into it, it had been one of Thor’s that you’d stolen so it was larger. It had always shocked you how massive he was. You held onto a pillow as you tried to control your breathing, the storm becoming almost too much, they never got this bad. Another crash made you whimper and a tear fall down your cheek. 

“(y/n)” The voice stuck out contrasted against the storm. You shot up and pulled the gun that was tucked between the mattress and wall. You pushed the safety off and aimed at him. He reached his hand over and flicked the lightswitch, and in front of you stood Thor. 

Your brain froze, not knowing how to process him standing right there. He had a black eye and he looked exhausted, his clothes a mixture of his armor and torn pieces of cloth. He hadn’t shaved in weeks and he looked at you warily. Tears jumped to your eyes as you processed the situation. 

“Please put down th-” Thor stopped as you lowered the gun in your hand to your lap. You pushed your legs out from under the blankets and stood and started to pace your room, still keeping the gun in your hand. 

“How dare you? Just show up here, not to mention how did you even know I was here? Did Tony tell you? Little rat, he should’ve known I wouldn’t want to see you after you just up and left me. LEFT ME! That’s what you did Thor, you left me.” You were rambling a mixture of words and curses, some words coming out louder than others but a crack of thunder stopped you and you jumped off the ground momentarily. You felt yourself shaking as you sat down, sliding the gun away from you. Thor moved quickly to your side, offering you his hand. 

You took it and stood but quickly moved to punching him, crying as you laid into his chest, punch after punch. He let you do it for a few seconds put grew tired of your antics. His arms wrapped around you and pulled you into a hug and you found yourself clinging to him, another crack of thunder making more heavy tears stream down your face. 

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t think I would be gone that long.” 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest, his arms tightly wrapping around your waist. 

“I missed you, (Y/N), and I wanted to come home to you everyday but I couldn’t yet. I am here now though, and I will never leaving you again, I promise. “ He spoke with his lips pressed against your forehead, and you could hear the break in his voice as he held back tears. 

“I love you, little one, please say you’ll forgive me eventually.” Another crack of thunder and you jumped, but this time he scooped you up, holding your thighs around his waist. 

You pressed your forehead into his and breathed slowly. You knew you couldn’t say mad at him, not in a hundred years could you truly grow cold towards him. He was your light, and he had to leave. You knew it was unfair to blame him, especially when he was hurting too. He loved you, maybe as much as you loved him. You opened your eyes and made contact with his, and as you sunk into the blue ocean that his eyes were you leaned your lips into his. He slowly leaned into you more and brushed his lips against yours. You pushed fully into it and kissed him harshly, allowing yourself to accept him. He moved you back to your bed and set you down, not breaking the kiss until he needed air. 

“I love you too, Thor.” You whispered as you wiped a tear from his face and took in the scratches littering his exposed skin. You wiped your tears away and chuckled softly. 

“Clothes off, now.” You demanded in an awkward tone, trying to not be suggestive. While you wanted to just lay in his arms and let him comfort you through the storm, you had damage control. 

“Any broken bones? Bad gashes? Anything that needs stitches?” He smiled at you as you tried to docter him as always. He leaned down and kissed you once more and chuckled. 

“I have wanted to kiss your lips for far too long for you to try and be my healer right now.”

“Thor, if you are injured that reigns over anything else.” You looked serious as he huffed, slowly removing his clothing. A softer crack of thunder sounded and you were reminded of your fear. He undress much quicker, removing everything but his boxers and turned slowly so you could inspect. He had a few injuries, but nothing bad enough for stitches or bandaging. Everything was already healing on its own. He would need a shower in the morning, but he would be fine to just cuddle you tonight. He stood smiling at you, his big goofy grin making you want to melt. 

You smiled back at him and opened your mouth to approve him but the storms refusal to quit made you squeak and he rushed to you without vocal approval. He set to work fixing the bed so you could both lay together. He pinched the material of his hoodie and inspected it for moment before frowning softly. 

“Is this my hood-” You cut him off by pulling it off and flinging it towards your dresser. You adjusted your tank top as he chuckled softly.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about, now kiss me.”

He smiled softly before kissing you once again, wrapping his arms around you protectively. You cuddled into his chest, knowing you would make him explain in the morning what had happened. The storm continued for hours but you slept fine, Thor’s body wrapped around yours, the sound of his breathing and the occasional kiss distracting. Eventually you drifted off, holding him close to you.


End file.
